Giggles White and The Seven Toons
Giggles White and The Seven Toons is a parody of Snow White and The Seven Dwarves Cast: * Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) as Snow White * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) as the Prince * The Spy from Apartment 8-I (Welcome to the Wayne) as the Queen * Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) as the Witch * K-2SO (Star Wars: Rogue One) as Doc * Skunk (Skunk Fu!) as Grumpy * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) as Happy * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Sleepy * Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) as Bashful * Duke (Best Pals Hand Time) as Sneezy * Annoying Orange as Dopey * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) as the Magic Mirror * Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) as the Huntsman Scene: # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 2 The Spy and Lotso # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 3 Giggles Meets Cuddles ("I'm Wishing/One Song") # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 4 The Spy's Dark Demand # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 5 In The Woods/Giggles Runs Away # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 6 Giggles' Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 7 Giggles Discovers A Cottage # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 9 Meets the Toons ("Heigh-Ho") # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 10 Giggles Explores Upstairs # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 13 The Toons Discover Giggles # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 14 Giggles Meets the Toons # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 15 Supper Not Ready # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Toons' Washing Song)" # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 17 Deceived/The Spy Disguised Herself # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 18 "The Silly Song" # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 20 Bedtime in the Toons' Cottage # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 21 Madame Mousey's Evil Plan # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 22 The Toons Leave For Work # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 23 Giggles meets Madame Mousey # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 24 A Race Against Time # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 25 Giggles' Death and Funeral # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After # Giggles White and the Seven Toons Part 27 End Credits Gallery: Giggles' profile.png|Giggles as Snow White Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as the Prince Spy.jpeg|The Spy from Apartment 8-I as the Queen Evil Mousey.png|Madame Mousey as the Witch K-2SO-in-Star-Wars-Rogue-One.jpg|K-2SO as Doc He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Grumpy Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Happy Homer (from The Simpsons) as Thomas.png|Homer Simpson as Sleepy Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond as Bashful Duke.jpg|Duke as Sneezy Orange.jpeg|Annoying Orange as Dopey Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lots-O-Huggin' Bear as the Magic Mirror Mayor Leodore Lionheart.png|Mayor Lionheart as the Huntsman Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow white spoofs Category:Snow White Movie-Spoof Category:Snow White Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoof Category:Vhs